The present invention relates to a system and method for performing ticket redemption transactions for a customer. Specifically, the invention relates to a system and method, used in a variety of environments including casinos, to facilitate cashless gaming. A gaming device, such as a slot machine, will issue a ticket rather than cash or coin, which is then redeemable by the customer through various mediums, such as a casino cashier or multi-function cashless gaming Automated Teller Machine, or ATM.
Because casinos have an interest in maintaining a high level of customer satisfaction, it is advantageous to provide customers with the ability to easily and effectively manage their winnings in a manner that empowers them to quickly collect their money in a form of their choosing. However, existing redemption methods require numerous steps and other burdens. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of redeeming a customer's winnings in a prompt and seamless manner that provides the customer with the flexibility of deciding how and when to collect the money.